IBC-13 to boost ratings with 4 new shows
April 3, 2015 Sequestered TV station IBC-13 managed to keep up with the network battle despite the dominance of giant networks ABS-CBN and GMA-7. The no. 3 network is gearing up to boost its rating standing with the launch of 3 new shows, like dramas and teen-oriented fantasy series to prove that it is a Superstar Network, and some changes on the network’s programming operations. This summer, more drama, more fantasy, more action, less comedy, more reality shows, sports and some newest shows with the refreshing concepts. Home to the PBA and NBA basketball, these three new shows will banner IBC-13’s primetime programming, one is teen fantasy drama, the other is romantic melodrama and the third one is the network's latest attempt in a reality-based beauty search. Michelle Vito, a Teen Kontrabida and now is IBC-13's homegrown artist, will topbill the lead role herself named as Princess Charm, the romantic teen fantasy which the network claims to be the new kind of teen fantaserye, will premiere on April 6, at 5PM. Supporting her are Andre Paras, Angelu de Leon, Bobby Andrews, Sofia Millares and Kobe Paras. The series focusing on a teenagers, young adults, high school/college students and her family, setting the trend follows the magic and fantasy tales, like Janella: A Teen Princess (5:45PM). IBC-13 is also producing the local version of the 2006 hit telenovela and now is the heart-pounding drama series Two Sides of Ana, after the success of the primetime drama format Your Heart, My Love (8:30PM), which has remained in the ratings game. Two Sides of Ana features an all-star cast with the Philippines' Sweetheart Erich Gonzales is back on primetime and as the lead role as Ana Layevska. She is also getting a big powerhouse cast, including Jason Abalos, action star Cesar Montano and Gloria Romero. The drama series will premiere also on April 6, a 9:15PM, right after the long-running teleserye Your Heart, My Love. The third show is the highly anticipated reality show Miss Universe Queen. The show is fielded to search for the beauty pageant to join the network's stable of beauty queen of crowd. The show boasts the biggest cash prize on Philippine TV, summing up to Php 1 million for the beauty pageant winners. The show will also have its premiere on April 13, at 6:15PM and is hosted by Thai Heartthrob Mario Maurer. Channel 2 and 7 gaining to the drama before fielding its children's drama gearned towards youngsters.Some afternoon dramas like the children's family drama Anna Luna: Ang Pagbabalik (2:45PM) and the light romantic comedy week-long anthology series Flames (3:30PM). Hopefully the network will be more exciting and refreshing primetime block tried to compete with ABS-CBN and GMA with a teleseryes like the feel-good teen fantaserye Janella: A Teen Princess (5:45PM) as one of IBC's most successful fantaseryes, action-packed superserye Voltron Man (7:45PM) and the romantic dramaserye Your Heart, My Love (now on its new timeslot at 8:30PM starting April 6) considered one of IBC-13's longest running and most successful primetime teleseryes dominating the primetime slot in the ratings. 'IBC’s Summer Primetime (print ad)' Monday-Friday * Princess Charm (fantasy) (5PM) (Michelle Vito) (in HD) * Janella: A Teen Princess (fantasy) (5:45PM) (Janella Salvador) * Express Balita (news) (6:30PM) (Henry Omaga-Diaz and Snooky Serna-Go) * Voltron Man (action) (7:45PM) (AJ Muhlach) (in HD) * Your Heart, My Love (drama) (8:30PM) (Claudine Barretto and Diether Ocampo) (in HD) * Two Sides of Ana (drama) (9:15PM) (Erich Gonzales and Cesar Montano) (in HD) * Sic O'Clock News (comedy) (9:45PM) (Ramon Bautista w/ Jimmy Falbega and Ces Quenata) * Siempre te Amare (TreseBella’s telenovela) (10:15PM) (Fernando Carrillo) * La Tempestad (TreseBella’s telenovela) (10:45PM) Saturday * PBA (sports) (3PM) (James Yap) * Miss Universe Queen (reality) (6:15PM) (Mario Maurer) * ONE FC (sports) (7PM) (Honorio Banario) (in HD) * Sandy’s Romance (drama) (8PM) (Nadine Lustre) (in HD) * Maya Loves Sir Chief (comedy) (9PM) (Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap) * T.O.D.A.S. (comedy) (9:45PM) (Keempee de Leon, Cristine Reyes, Bobby Yan, Sam Pinto, Victor Anastacio and Carlos Agassi) * Viva Box Office (Viva Tagalog movies) (10:45PM) Sunday * PBA (sports) (3PM) (James Yap) * Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? (game show) (7-8PM) (Robi Domingo) * Born to be a Superstar (reality) (8:30PM) (Anja Aguilar) * Dingdong n’ Lani (musical show) (9:45PM) (Dingdong Avanzado and Lani Misalucha) * Sunday Sinemaks (Pinoy action movies) (10:45PM)